Under Consciousness
by ArthuriaMariePendragon
Summary: School!AU. Penghuni Karakura Gakuen akan pergi camping! "Kau yakin bisa pergi, Ichi?" / "yakin! Aku harus bisa melewati semua ini! Lagipula kalau aku sudah tidak menginginkan apapun saat tidur, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja!"/ "Aku yang akan mengawasi kelasmu!"/ "Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjaga Princessa dari mimpi dan keinginan yang menghantuimu?" Summary kepotong-potong XD


A/n

Haaaiiii minna~ Saya sudah lama ngga upload fanfic. Kali ini dapet ide dari mimpi dan kejadian yang hampir menimpa saya waktu camping satu SMP XD yang mau tau yang mana aja yang sama, silakan tanya (itu pun kalo ada yang tertarik). Oke, ini AU, jadi Espada, Shinigami, Quincy, semua campur aduk jadi satu. Ada beberapa yang guru, ada beberapa yang siswa, ada juga beberapa yang _**KARYAWAN**_ wuahahahaha! Oke mending kita lanjut daripada ntar saya kena timpuk. Enjoy!

_Chap 1 : Preparation and nighmare_

_Somewhere, Karakura City…_

Di sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar, sebuah korden kamar di lantai 2 dibuka dan jendela pun dibuka. Lalu sebuah kepala oranye menyembul keluar. "hah… Pagi hari lainnya di Karakura… dan hari ini… _Camping_… Kayaknya bakal seru nih…" orang itu adalah, Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia adalah putra seorang dokter Klinik. _Klinik Kurosaki_. Benar sekali; hari ini _Karakura High School_ akan mengadakan _camping. Camping_ tahun ini bertempat di Gunung Jiwa. Dengan mitos-mitos gelap yang menyelubunginya. Katanya sih OSIS yang ngusulin. Para anggota OSIS emang rada aneh sih, yah jalanin aja.

Dan tiba-tiba ada teriakan dari lantai bawah, "Ichi-nii! Udah jam berapa ini!? Nanti telat loh! Kan Berangkatnya jam 8.30!" Ichigo dengan santai mengambil jam mejanya, "iya toh… Emang ini jam berapa?" dan berteriak… "APA?!"

From the Manga and Anime

_**Bleach**_

©Tite Kubo

ArthuriaMariePendragon presents

_**Under Consciousness**_

GrimmIchi / Grimmjow Jeagerjaques x Ichigo Kurosaki

WARNING : AU!School, YAOI/BoyxBoy, OOC (sepertinya), dan Typo (kalo yang itu pastinya ada).

_Karakura High School…_

"hey, ini si Ichigo ke mana…"

"iya kan? Tumben banget dia telat?"

"tadi malem ke mana dia?"

"belajar katanya.. Buat ujian masuk kuliah taun depan…"

"e buset dah, rajin bener!"

"ya iyalah! Emang elu, Renji Abarai si Nanas Merah!?"

"berisik! Lu ndiri?! Gak usah sok pinter lah, nona besar Rukia Kuchiki!"

"emang ane pinter kok, masih mending daripada elu!

"eh eh eh! Kok jadi berantem! Ayo dong cheer up! Hari ini kita _camping_ lho! _Camping_! Saatnya senang-senang~!" ah akhirnya ada juga orang dengan pikiran rasional di sini. "benar kata Inoue-san.. Dan juga kita punya kesempatan untuk melihat anggota OSIS yang aneh itu. Tidakkah itu menarik?" timpal seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut raven bernama Uryuu Ishida. "ehh… Nggak sama sekali…" jawab Renji dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Tapi jujur deh. 10 menit lagi diabsen nih. Ichigo kalau ngga muncuk sekarang, dia bakal dianggap nggak ikut. Meski sudah bayar sekalipun." Sela murid bertubuh besar bernama Sado Yasutora yang lebih akrab disebut Chad.

"iya juga sih. Masa iya tiba-tiba dia sakit? Sayang banget deh…" timpal Rukia sambil melihat jam tangan -Rolex- (kok jadi kayak bapak-bapak?) yang dipinjam (baca : dicuri)nya dari meja kerja Byakuya tadi pagi.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!

"Kepada seluruh siswa dan siswi Karakura Gakuen! Ayo kumpul! Absen dulu!"

"shimatta! Udah dipanggil nih!"

"ehhh. Si Ichigo gimana nih?"

"ya aduh biarin aja deh. Nanti juga muncul sendiri!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

"RENJI! RUKIA! INOUE! CHAD! ISHIDA!"

Panggilan mendadak itu mengagetkan 5 siswa yang berjalan menuju barisan. Mereka menoleh dan melambaikan tangan. "-hosh- -hosh- -hosh- huh… Gomen, telat…" Ichigo mendekati teman-temannya lalu manyapa mereka dengan senyuman khasnya.

"telat banget, gila! Hampir aja!" Jitak Rukia bersemangat.

"hueee. Kukira kau sakit, Kurosaki-kun!" sembur Inoue khawatir.

"tidak kok, aku baik-baik saja, kesiangan saja.." jawab Ichigo sambil tertawa dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju barisan kelas mereka masing-masing.

XxxBarisan perkelasxxX

"kau terlambat…" terpampanglah wajah Hitsugaya Toushiro. Kapten kelas Ichigo dkk yang sebal melihat 5 orang teman sekelasnya terlambat. "hehe. Gomen ne, Toushiro."

"Panggil aku HITSUGAYA! Terserah saja lah, yang penting kau datang. Sana baris, mau dihitung nih."

"Haii!"

XxxSetelah penghitunganxxX

Hitsugaya yang sudah selesai menghitung murid yang hadir, menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpaling pada guru wali kelas mereka, bu Yoruichi. "total 34 orang (banyak orang di kelas saya, maaf XD) semua hadir, sensei. Heran… Kenapa mereka sangat menantikan hal ini?" Yoruichi hanya terkikik kecil sambil berkacak pinggan pada salah seorang muridnya itu. "lho? Memangnya kau tidak menantikan _camping_ ini?"

Toushiro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. "terlalu merepotkan…" akunya. Yoruichi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju barang-barangnya.

XxxSaatnya berangkatxxX

5 sahabat itu berjalan ke arah tronton (tebengan biasa kalo mau _camping_ ) sambil bercanda dan ngobrol santai. Rukia naik duluan, disusul Inoue, Ishida, lalu Renji, Chad membantu Renji naik dulu baru naik (bantuin dorong pantat Renji yang terlalu berat). Barulah giliran Ichigo. "Hey, hati-hati ya, tangganya licin, kalau jatoh gak ada yang mau bantuin loooh~~!" goda anak-anak lain dari belakang, memperhatikan figur Ichigo yang ramping itu dan juga dia kesulitan naik.

Chad yang kebetulan naik terakhir berlutut di ujung tronton sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "sini. Biar kubantu kau.." pria raksasa Meksiko itu kebetulah adalah teman dekat dari Ichigo. Ichigo menyunggingkan senyumnya yang biasa. Tapi ketika melepas satu tangannya untuk menarik tangan Chad, benar saja, dia terpeleset karena tangganya. Dia terjengkang kebelakang . Mata Chad membulat sepurna, Rukia dan Ishida berdiri kaget, REnji dan Orihime meneriakkan nama Ichigo.

BRUKK!

Ichigo menutup matanya, menunggu punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tanah yang keras dan pastinya akan sakit. Tapi… Yang disentuhanya malah lembut, permukaan yang masih bisa dibilang lembut dan tidak menyakitkan. Bukannya dicium lantai yang dingin dan keras, dia malah merasa… dipeluk?

"oy. Kau bisa buka mata sekarang…"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Ichigo. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut dan mata biru. Lencanya yang disematkan di saku kemejanya mengatakan bahwa dia OSIS. 'oh.. Anggota Alien OSIS..' meskipun pakaian nya berantakan bin acak-acakan. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang digendong '_bridal style_'.

"kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" tanya pria itu sambil menyunggingkan seringain yang membuat pingsan semua murid cewek yang menatapnya. Ichigo juga jadi sedikit merona tapi dia disadarkan oleh suara deheman seseorang dari belakang si Alien OSIS. Si alien OSIS yang tampan itu berbalik badan, -masih menggendong Ichigo- dan terpampanglah wajah wakil ketua OSIS , Tia Haribell. "Grimmjow… Letakkan dia, jangan _flirting_ pagi-pagi. Malu gak sih? Letakkan dia, kita masih ada kerjaan…" orang yang dipanggil Grimmjow itu mengerucutkan bibirnya "kau tidak asik ya, Tia." Katanya.

Harribel memelototinya lagi, "mau kuadukan ke Ulquiorra kalau kau tidak melakukan tugasmu dengan benar?" Grimmjow _sweatdrop_ lalu menghela nafas, "kerjaan kerjaan… Apa-apaan ini… Baiklah, nanti aku ke tempatmu kalau sudah selesai," dengan kata itu, Harribel pun melenggang pergi. "apa yang kalian lihat?! Masuk ke tronton kalian!" teriak Grimmjow dan para anak yang lain pun langsung meloncat ke atas tronton. "jangan lupa sisakan tempat untuk Nona ini." Katanya pada para murid yang lainnya.

Kali ini Ichigo sadar sepenuhnya. Dia langsung menggeliat dan menendang-nendang. "hey lepaskan aku!" protes Ichigo karena Grimmjow tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri. "apaan sih Nona? Tadi juga kau diam saja," jawab Grimmjow sambil memperlihatkan wajah sebalnya. Ichigo langsung merasa terintimidasi. "apaan sih?! Gak ada juga kali yang minta bantuanmu! Lagian siapa yang 'nona'?! Aku cowok! Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo! " jawab Ichigo sambil masih menggeliat berusaha lepas dari genggaman Grimmjow.

Grimmjow merasa ada sebuah titik kemenangan di dalam dirinya. Dia menurunkan Ichigo. Membiarkan Ichigo berdiri dulu, lalu membungkuk. "Namaku Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Anggota OSIS nomor 6. Aku bertanggung jawab dia bagian perlengkapan di _camping_ ini. Dan juga kebetulan saja, aku yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi kelasmu. Aku tidak buta kok, aku tau kau laki-laki~ katanya santai. "_now if you excuse me…_" Lalu dia meraih tangan Ichigo dan berkata, "_Me tengo que ir, el deber me llama. No puedo estar al lado de la princesa demasiado tiempo,*_" lalu dia mencium punggung tangan Ichigo dan berjalan pergi. "sampai ketemu di gunung nanti!"

Ichigo merona merah. Dia kesal, sebal, marah dan… Terpesona? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menampar dirinya sendiri. 'dasar orang gila!' batinnya lalu naik ke atas Tronton.

_**TE BE CE~**_

A/n:

Yooooo~ So that's the first chapter! Pertama kali bikin GrimmIchi… Berhasil apa tidak ya ini? Ini sih sebenarnya pengalaman saya sendiri (dengan extra hasil ngarep yang ketinggian). Jadi kalau menurut Minna-san, agak alay ya mohon maaf ;w;

Awalnya mau bikin Grimmy yang KetOs, tapi saya urungkan niat karena sifat Grimm yang pasti bakal OOC kalau jadi KetOS. Jadi Ulquiorra lah yang KetOs. Stark sama Kakek Barragan saya coret dari daftar OSIS karena 1. Stark tuh om-om! 2. Barragan tuh kakek-kakek. Jadi yang masuk menggantiikan mereka adalah? Ya silakan tebak lah! XD

Lanjut nya kalo saya dapet 3 review ya XD males kalo gak dapet review. Dan juga saya lagi belajar baca kartu tarot loh! Kalo gak dapet review, rasanya saya melakukan sesuatu tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Itu kartu apa ya, lupa. Yah pokoknya ada lah! Baiklah! See you in the next Chappie!

* : I have to go, duty calls. I can not be beside princess too long... (dapet dari buku novel, yang saya lengkapi dari Google Translate. XD)

,Arthuria


End file.
